


Le Péché 罪（下）

by ritasichen



Category: LDH
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritasichen/pseuds/ritasichen
Summary: 不要啥都往里塞 注意安全 不要模仿（x





	Le Péché 罪（下）

「在我的情欲被瞪羚满足的那夜，我要用世上所有快乐来赎罪，我从他唇上刮下葡萄园里流淌的葡萄鲜血。」——Judah ha-Levi

登坂认为自己遭遇了无法言说的不幸，犯下了不可宽恕的罪行，他甚至无法乞求神的宽恕。在夜夜不断挣扎辗转间，突然之间就坠入了深渊，不论是深夜梦回还是闭眼假寐，那夜的羞恼与快感一帧帧地出现。日日提醒他，他背叛了神，是要被钉在历史的耻辱柱上，被民众唾弃的。恶魔往往都是一步一步走向堕落的，而在登坂这里，所有的纯净美好像披风一样，刹那间就从身上掉落了。

“为何明明知道是不可饶恕的欲望，我却感受到从未有过的快乐？他说的是真的吗？我跟他一样是罪恶的吗？”

他被欲望之火燃烧着，迈着沉重的步伐，越过微不足道的邪恶之境，陡然堕入比今市还要罪恶的深渊。

就像，就像两面镜子相互对视，镜子里有镜子，有更多的，无穷无尽的镜子。一个人站在两面镜子中间会是一件多么恐怖的事。“到底哪一个才是我的影像，哪一面镜子里才是真正的我？”

登坂有时会期盼那是梦境。可是，登坂的欲望来自与真实的今市亦或是虚幻的今市又有什么分别呢？今市同时存在于脚踏实地的真心和神魂颠倒的幻梦中，这一方面，无人能够质疑。甚至是镌刻在一百年，一千年，每一个睁眼闭眼的朝暮黄昏，每一秒从登坂指尖浪费的光阴里。

圣殿禁地里隐藏着一个阴森华丽的密室，是那件事情发生的第二夜，登坂无意中发现的。他以前除了祈祷、自省，从来没想过走近禁地。密室的铁门已被铜绿的锈迹侵蚀地略显斑驳，铁门接着是石门。登坂踏进了密室，厚重而古老的石门在他身后以一种十分迟缓笨拙的速度缓慢合起，密室的煤油灯在铁门合上的瞬间一盏一盏地亮了起来，晃动的火焰把登坂的侧脸映照在墙上，黑暗占据了墙的一大部分。

今市几乎是一苏醒过来就明白发生了什么事，他已暗自期待很多天了，圣子最终还是抵挡不住欲望啊。呵，那来吧，纵使坠入罪恶深渊，不过是圣子的自我觉醒罢了。就像蛇与夏娃，世人为何一味怪罪是蛇有过错？今市被架了起来，纤细的手腕被冰冷的镣铐锁住，拉过头顶；绳索拴住了他的脚踝，并且无情地向两边分开。他的身体就这样被强行打开，毫无保留地展示在登坂面前，等待着他的处置和蹂躏。

今市戴着皮革眼罩的脸被一只温热的手拂过，指节匀称。登坂挑开了他的眼罩，即便是蜡烛的光也刺痛了今市的双眼。登坂看着被缚的今市，陷入长久的沉默。今市逐渐适应了蜡烛微弱的光线。

这是一间密室，没有星星，没有月亮，也没有太阳。只有登坂和他。

登坂认为这是今市应得的惩罚，也是他应得的惩罚，他们都是罪人。

登坂靠近今市耳边，暧昧的姿势与场景就像是情人间的温存，可登坂嘴里却吐出， “我恨你。我们怎么能一样？"今市感觉到登坂在发抖，难道是因为害怕吗，还是因为后悔愧疚，“你是在害怕吗，我的圣子？”登坂没有回答，加重了手上的劲，狠狠地把今市按在粗糙的墙壁上，膝盖插入他两腿之间摩擦，俯身咬住今市的嘴唇，像吸血鬼吸取甘甜的鲜血一般。

登坂低下头在今市的下巴上啃咬，又一口咬上对方的喉结，满意地听见今市猛然喘息了几声，便伸手扯开对方衣袍。黑袍上那些细小的繁琐的扣饰和今市脖子上的挂饰太过烦人，登坂直接撕开了今市的衣袍，扣子散落一地。今市光裸的上半身只挂着一个极具象征意义的吊坠，黑金相映，处处闪着罪恶的光。登坂拿着这条对于今市来说过长的挂饰，往今市的脖子上绕了一圈，长度刚好，链条紧紧地勒着今市。登坂收紧项链的另一头，在今市发出痛苦呻吟的时候又松开手劲。今市能强烈感受到项链带来的若有若无的窒息感。密室厚实的墙外就是民众的朝圣，有人跪拜，有人喃呢，来来往往。如若没有了这堵墙或者是这堵墙是一层薄薄的纸，下一秒就会有人破墙而入，看到他们的圣子和祭司正在做违背神旨的龌龊之事。

今市除了头部，四肢动弹不得，只能微微向后仰去，在登坂咬住乳头的时候轻轻地呻吟。没有任何人碰过那里，嘴唇的吮吸、牙齿的刮蹭和舌尖的舔舐让他的乳头立了起来，那么小的地方竟然能同时传出酥痒和疼痛。今市想挪动身子躲避的时候又想配合登坂，把自己往他的嘴里送。今市视线往下移，毫不惊讶地发现登坂竟然一直死死地盯着他。登坂的眼睛很好看，如果忽视现在里面浓浓的恨意与欲望，如果他们不是生来就注定站在对立面，噢，不，没有如果，今市想。

他是世界上唯一一个映照烈日而不刺眼的月亮。

登坂拉低今市的裤子，用脚踩下褪至膝盖。然后从冰棺中拿出棱角分明的冰块，冒著白色的冷气，向今市的身体贴去。先是锁骨，然后摩擦乳尖。两颗乳尖受到强烈的寒意，立马凸立翘挺。冰块被今市身体的滚烫渐渐融化，留下一道水痕，慢慢从他的腹肌上滑落。登坂手上一顿，似乎被蛊惑了一般，握着冰块在今市白皙的皮肤上划出一道道红痕，线条、血痕、混沌，美得触目惊心。他也很满意自己的处女作，眼前被缚的人有着与天神一般完美的躯体，他的神眼下正被纠缠交织的红痕包裹，红色的空间延展，登坂与他的神合为一体。

将冰块贴近今市的下身，今市就开始有反应了，不断有体液从后穴流出。那冰块随着登坂的手来到了后穴与阴囊之间的嫩肉处，触碰若有若无，冰块慢慢融化吸热，今市原本只是偶有抬头趋势的下身瞬间充血，分身和后穴异常灼热，今市犹如一头困兽一样猩红着眼，想逃离这冷热交加的折磨。小小的冰块硬是撑开了仍未经过扩张的后穴，高热的肠壁缓缓吞咽着冰块，这种刺激换谁都受不了。今市无法夹紧双腿，只能凭本能收缩后穴。登坂见状冷笑了一声，把冰块抽出，直接握着冰块插进今市的股沟。冰水顺着今市的双腿间滴落，地上一滩水渍。

蜡烛熄灭了一根又一根。

登坂露出如狼般凶狠的绿光，令人心悸，抬手就是响亮的一巴掌，今市白皙的臀肉上立刻浮现出清醒的指印，紧接着，登坂的手紧掐住今市的腰，狠狠往上一顶，直插到最里面，同时又是一巴掌。  
  
今市被顶得几乎窒息着高潮，还没缓过神来，就被扣着腰自下而上操干，身体激烈晃动，木架也承受不住，发出吱吱吱的响声。今市的手腕处因为不受控制的挣扎，被手铐刮出一道道血痕，屁股上挨了一个又一个巴掌。他死死咬住唇，不让求饶的话泄出口，却用喉咙发出嘶哑的呻吟，勾引着此刻没有一丁点怜惜之情的登坂。登坂烙铁般粗硬的性器顶到后穴最深处后，在里面恶劣地搅动碾过敏感处，柱身摩擦过身体内壁的触感如此清晰炽热，今市甚至可以描绘出它的形状。大股原先射进去的精液融合着冰水、今市自身的体液流出，交合处一片黏腻。  
  
登坂喘着粗气，抱紧浑身发抖，一直在哆嗦的今市，加快了下身抽插的速度，把今市原本因为情潮发红的耳朵再啃咬得发烫，宛如情人交合的姿势。登坂解开今市的束缚，几分钟之后，两人同时闷哼一声，登坂射进了今市的体内，今市的前段挤出些许稀薄的液体，今晚不知道第几次被插射，射到登坂身上。

蜡烛不知道灭了多少根，密室越来越暗。

鲜血洒遍满地，人骨与冰冷的金属撞响。登坂将利剑插进今市的心脏，一刀接一刀。

今市被血雾蒙住视线。但恍惚间，他还能看见远处蓝红交错的月光映照着坟墓，那里的亡灵发出嘶吼。没有人来送别他的死亡。

“圣子，你赢了，我败了。不过，从今以后，你也死了。对人间、对天堂、对希望来说，都死了。”

“当邪恶不存在，善良就没有任何意义。看看这倒影，这正是你自己，看你把自己谋杀得多彻底。”

“只有我活着，你才存在。”

夜空如镜子，照出登坂的恨意和他死掉的过去。登坂发现了，这夜，在怀中杀了今市的那一刻。从自己脸上悲痛的神情中，从今市眼底的倒影里，登坂只不过杀死了他自己。

（完）  
\---- le soleil et la lune, la lumière et le noir ----

**Author's Note:**

> 不要啥都往里塞 注意安全 不要模仿（x


End file.
